Conventionally, known is an inkjet printer that carries out a printing operation for a cloth (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). An inkjet printer described in Patent Document 1 includes an inkjet unit, a cloth feeding unit, and a heater unit. The inkjet unit includes an inkjet head, and a carriage in which the inkjet head is installed. The cloth feeding unit includes a feeding roller, a winding roller and a platen.
Furthermore, in the inkjet printer described in Patent Document 1, the heater unit includes a platen heater for heating up the platen, a pre-heater for preheating the cloth before the printing operation, and an after-heater for after-heating the cloth at a position between the platen and the winding roller. By way of heating the cloth, the after-heater heats up the ink discharged onto the cloth from the inkjet head, in order to dry the ink. Incidentally, the after-heater is located at an upper side of the winding roller.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2018-35481
In the case of the inkjet printer described in Patent Document 1, sometimes it may happen that the ink discharged onto the cloth from the inkjet head cannot be sufficiently dried by the after-heater, owing to an influence of characteristics of the ink discharged from the inkjet head, a property of the cloth, and the like. In such a case, it becomes possible to sufficiently dry the ink by way of additionally installing a heater for heating up the cloth, at a lower side of the after-heater. If such a heater is additionally installed at a lower side of the after-heater, there exists a risk that the cloth wound on the winding roller after the printing operation unfortunately interferes with the heater additionally installed, at a time of dismounting the cloth wound on the winding roller after the printing operation, so that it may become impossible to easily dismount the cloth after the printing operation.
Then, the present disclosure provides an inkjet printer with which it is possible to easily dismount a medium wound around so as to be like a roll after printing operation, and in the meantime ink discharged onto the medium from an inkjet head can sufficiently be dried.